


DICKS OUT FOR IWAOI

by Tejnoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Pining, Post canon, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, University, more kinks will be added as the story progresses, pansexuality, self hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tejnoo/pseuds/Tejnoo
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime was gay. He’d known for a while now and so had pretty much the entire student population of the University of Tokyo.Oikawa Tooru was also gay. Well, no, he wasn’t. Oikawa Tooru was pansexual. He sometimes called himself gay but if anyone else tried to, he would whine annoyingly (but with reason). Not that anyone would call him gay, because nobody knew except himself and Hajime.He tried to bury his feelings, but this part of him refused to go away. Still, even in University, Oikawa was trying his hardest to be straight and “normal”, which is why Hajime was very confused when one day, Oikawa sauntered into his dorm and declared, loudly and proudly that he wanted to have sex with a guy.





	DICKS OUT FOR IWAOI

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tadamis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadamis/gifts).



> [03/08/16, 11:31:36 PM] merrodi: okay add some sex in there ,,  
> [03/08/16, 11:31:38 PM] merrodi: but do like  
> [03/08/16, 11:31:41 PM] merrodi: college au  
> [03/08/16, 11:31:51 PM] merrodi: both of them know the others gay  
> [03/08/16, 11:32:42 PM] merrodi: and they,,,,,,,,um,,,,,  
> [03/08/16, 11:32:51 PM] merrodi: okay listen i dont know just make it good
> 
> I've never written smut before.. This was just to try it.. It was supposed to be a short oneshot but oops, looks like it actually kinda has a plot!
> 
> I'll edit this tomorrow!

Iwaizumi Hajime was gay. He’d known for a while now and so had pretty much the entire student population of the University of Tokyo. He hadn’t really planned to come out to everyone but the confession had slipped out of his mouth when a girl (whom he now knows as Michimiya Yui) had complimented his skills when Hajime had been practicing a few serves for fun and to grease the old gears that hadn’t really been in action since his graduation from highschool. Hajime stupidly jumped to conclusions and assumed that the girl was hitting on him, when actually she was a volleyball player herself, from Karasuno, and she thought that it would be a good idea for Hajime to join the University’s team. He wasn’t particularly used to girls hitting on him but he’d witnessed his best friend, Oikawa Tooru on the receiving end of many of them. These confessions often included admiration of Oikawa’s volleyball skills, although Hajime doubted that many of them could actually tell how amazing Oikawa was on the court. 

 

This quite unimportant piece of information quickly spread across the university, as such bits of information tend to do. Hajime wasn’t going to question how or why everyone suddenly knew about his sexual orientation but it became quite convenient after the hype died down. He was never approached by girls desperate for a boyfriend and sex, and his friends stopped trying to set him up with girls and bugging him about which girls he found hot. Almost nobody bothered him about him being gay, and when they did, it didn’t upset him too much because he had support from everyone else.

 

Oikawa Tooru was also gay. Well, no, he wasn’t. Oikawa Tooru was pansexual. He sometimes called himself gay but if anyone else tried to, he would whine annoyingly (but with reason). Not that anyone would call him gay, because nobody knew except himself and Hajime. Oikawa hadn’t quite come to terms with his sexuality yet. He had grown up in a household where any sexuality other than straight was never mentioned and if something did show up on TV with two girls kissing or LGBT pride parades, his parents would immediately hiss “disgusting” and change the channel. When Oikawa was twelve years old and had a crush on this really cool, older guy, he was utterly confused. He was pretty certain he liked this boy more than just as a friend, but he definitely liked girls as well. Oikawa knew nothing about this stuff other than “it was bad”. Later, when he was fourteen, Oikawa realised that being attracted to someone didn’t rely on their gender at all. For years, Oikawa just ignored most of his feelings and allowed himself to gaze at boys and people who were neither boys nor girls (whom he didn’t even know existed until the internet enlightened him) from afar; dating only girls. There was an abundance of girls who wanted to date him, but his attention was usually on someone else.

 

He tried to bury his feelings, but this part of him refused to go away. Still, even in University, Oikawa was trying his hardest to be straight and “normal”, which is why Hajime was very confused when one day, Oikawa sauntered into his dorm and declared, loudly and proudly that he wanted to have sex with a guy. 

 

Hajime looked at Oikawa as if he had seen an alien (Oikawa would be very happy if there was an alien in Iwa-chan’s dorm, even happier if he turned out to be an alien) and before he could think of any coherent sentences, blurted out “what the _fuck?”_

 

Oikawa cocked his head to the side, eyes wide, as if Hajime was the one saying something confusing and completely unexpected. “What?” he asked, feigning innocence.

 

“You’ve been pretending you don’t like guys for _years_ and all of a sudden, you want to go all the way with one?” Hajime couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

 

“Hey! I’ve been hiding from my parents. It’s an important learning experience!” Oikawa protested, “Now I’m a big boy in University and I don’t need to worry about my parents. What if I fall in love with someone with a dick and I don’t know what to do? I can’t be bad at _anything,_ Iwa chan. I’m _Oikawa Tooru.”_

 

“I thought genitals don’t matter to you.”

 

“That’s not the point, Iwa-chan! Now, give me your laptop so I can find a guy that’s nearly as hot as me to have some fun with.”

 

Hajime quickly lunged towards his laptop to shield it from Oikawa’s characteristically bad intentions. “Don’t you fucking dare. I’m not having weird shit in my browsing history.”

 

“Don’t act like you don't watch weird kinky porn on that laptop, Iwa-chan. I know you too well.” 

 

Oikawa walked over in just two giant steps (curse those ridiculously long, gorgeous legs) and tried to pry the laptop out of Hajime’s grip, to no avail. All of Hajime’s working out to get great, strong arms had paid off.

 

Or so it seemed.

 

The next few words to come out of Oikawa’s stupid mouth were even more shocking than what Oikawa had said when he first entered the room, which was pretty hard to beat.

 

“Ah well, looks like you’ll have to do it, then. Those guys on the internet could be creepy 40 year olds trying to take advantage of my incredibly good looks and my innocence and inexperience. But I trust you, Iwa chan.”

 

The last four words made Hajime’s heart beat probably faster than what was healthy, so he didn’t bother to argue that Oikawa was not innocent at all, and he definitely didn’t process what Oikawa was really saying, until a few seconds later.

 

“Excuse me?”

“You’re not too ugly, and you’re definitely not hotter than me. I know you’re not a creepy 40 year old because your mum showed me your baby pictures and birth certificate and whatnot. They’re really funny! _And_ I know you’re not going to post nudes or videos of me because you’re technologically incompetent! So, Iwa-chan, show me how you gays do it.”

Hajime promptly flicked Oikawa on the head. “You sound like an obnoxious straight guy. And no fucking way.” 

 

“Come on, Iwa-chan! How can you pass up an opportunity for this fine piece of ass?” 

 

“I hate to break it to you, Oikawa, but your ass is kind of flat and totally unspectacular.” Hajime replied bluntly, even though he was guilty of checking out Oikawa’s ass quite a lot, especially during volleyball practice, and Hanamaki and Matsukawa would sneer at him. Hajime would like to say he missed those idiots, but Oikawa was being even more of a nuisance than the both of them put together right now. 

 

“Stop lying to keep up your mean character, Iwa-chan. You know I’m irresistible! And I know that you haven’t got laid in ages.” 

 

“That’s none of your business!” Hajime snapped. It was true that Hajime hadn’t had sex in a while, but he didn’t seek out sex very often in general. Beneath his rough exterior, he had to admit that he was quite a sap, and he attached a lot of value to sex. While one night stands were good to get rid of some frustration and to satisfy his raging hormones, he was certain that he wouldn’t fully enjoy sex unless it was with a certain special person. And said person was offering to have sex with him. 

 

Even though he desperately wanted to, he couldn’t accept the offer. That was selfish and unfair to himself but especially to Oikawa. Even though Oikawa had brought up the idea, Hajime would still feel like he was taking advantage of his best friend. His best friend was often a little shit (Oikawa would argue that he was 5 centimetres taller than Hajime, so who’s the little one here) but there were so many great things about him that made Hajime stick around for all these years. Hajime loved Oikawa a lot, even disregarding his more-than-platonic feelings for him. Oikawa did not deserve to be toyed around with by his best friend. 

 

Hajime opened his mouth to say no, we can’t do this, but what came out of his mouth instead was, “Fine.” 

 

Oikawa’s expression immediately changed to one of glee and he looked like a little kid on Christmas Day.

 

“Yay! Let’s do this!”

 

Something about how happy Oikawa seemed made Hajime unable to take his response back, but he hadn’t been expecting Oikawa to want to do it right away. He hadn’t even stocked up on lube and condoms. 

 

“What? Now?” 

 

“Yeah, Iwa-chan, I’m horny!” 

 

“But I don’t have any lube or condoms right now!”

 

“That’s fine! No, Iwa-chan, not like that! Safe sex is important! I mean that we should start slow. Lessons always start with the simple stuff and get progressively harder. Haha, harder.” 

 _Ha, starting slow,_ Hajime thought, _If we were really starting slow, we’d be going on dates and holding hands and kissing before touching each other’s dicks._ He didn’t bring this up because he knew that was selfish and Oikawa did not want that.  

 

Without warning, Oikawa shoved Hajime over the bed and hovered over him. “So, Iwa-sensei, how do we start?”

 

“Wait, wait, wait. classes have rules, right? We need to set some rules.”

 

“Iwa-chan! I’m not in preschool! This is sex class, not ABCs! Why do we need stupid rules?”

 

Little did Oikawa know, these rules were completely necessary, especially for Hajime. They had to be there to remind him that Oikawa was not his boyfriend and feelings were not involved and to keep himself as sane as possible. 

 

“Oikawa, have you never watched rom-coms? This stuff is risky.”

 

“You’re such a sap, Iwa-chan. Now hurry up with your rules and get me off.” 

 

“Okay, rule number 1. This is not a relationship.”

 

“Like I’d want a relationship with you!” Oikawa teased and stuck out his tongue childishly. 

 

“Shut up and listen to me. Rule number 2. No kissing or cuddling. Rule number 3. I’m not doing any weird kinky shit just for your ‘education’.”

 

“Aww.. that’s too bad. I was thinking vore.”

 

“What the fuck. Rule number 4. You leave as soon as we’re done. This is sex ed, not a hotel.”

 

“More like a sleazy motel…”

 

“Do you want to do this or not? Stop interrupting. Rule number 5. We won’t talk about this and nothing will change between us. Okay?”

 

“Yeah, sure, don’t worry, I’m not going to fall in love with you just because you have a massive dick. Now hurry up, Iwa-chan.”

 

Hajime half wished that just by seeing his dick, Oikawa would return his feelings, but that was stupid, so he decided to get to business.  

 

Hajime scooted backwards from his position underneath Oikawa so he was comfortably seated on his bed. He then grabbed Oikawa’s arm and yanked him towards him, directing him to sit on his lap, their hips slotted together. Hajime was rendered speechless from the sight of the boy he was in love with sitting on top of him; so close, but still unattainable. It was heartbreaking that he was so close to Oikawa’s pretty face that he could practically count his eyelashes or kiss him, but he couldn’t do the latter. 

 

Hajime needed a distraction.

 

He placed his hands on Oikawa’s waist and bucked his hips up, hoping that since he couldn't summon up any words, Oikawa would get this nonverbal cue. Sure enough, Oikawa responded by rolling his hips and Hajime had to hold back a moan. They wildly moved their hips however they could, desperate for contact and arousal. Either Hajime wasn’t very good at this or Oikawa was incredibly good at not making any noise, because Oikawa seemed perfectly calm and silent, compared to Hajime, who felt like he was coming apart even though neither of them were doing very well and he was nowhere near his climax. In fact, his cock was just getting hard. Suddenly, Oikawa’s face was extremely close. Dangerously close. Surely Oikawa wasn’t that stupid. Thankfully, Oikawa’s head ducked down and his lips brushed against Hajime’s collarbone, not his lips. Hajime was slightly disappointed- no, scratch that, extremely disappointed, but he was determined to stay in the real world, not in the stupid fantasy that he and Oikawa could be anything other than best friends, and apparently fuckbuddies. 

 

Oikawa started nipping and sucking at the skin on Hajime’s collarbone and Hajime craned his neck to provide better access, but he made the mistake of not suppressing his moan this time. However, it seemed to make Oikawa grin in satisfaction that he was doing well, so Hajime decided to move on to the next step. He removed his hands from Oikawa’s waist and pushed him away slightly, before bringing one hand down, towards Oikawa’s crotch. Oikawa’s lips curled upwards in anticipation, so Hajime grabbed Oikawa’s cock through his pants and started stroking it slowly, carefully, apprehensively. 

 

Hajime popped open the button and unzipped the zip holding Oikawa’s pants together, then rolled them down a bit before tugging lightly at Oikawa’s boxers, asking for permission. Oikawa nodded, so Hajime proceeded to slowly peel off his boxers. As Oikawa’s hard cock sprung free, Hajime froze as the realness of this situation struck him. He was actually doing this. Hajime slowly, carefully brought his hand closer to Oikawa’s cock. Oikawa seemed to be fed up with waiting because he suddenly grabbed Hajime’s wrist and guided his hand towards his cock. 

 

This was real.

 

This was happening.

 

What the _fuck._

 

(“Haha, fuck!” Oikawa would say.)

Hajime breathed in and decided to be brave. He could do this. He wrapped his hand around Oikawa’s cock and started pumping slowly, carefully. 

 

“Faster, Iwa-chan! I’m not going to break!”

 

Hajime obeyed and got more adventurous, moving his hand up and down the length of Oikawa’s cock and pumping faster and harder. 

 

“Iwa-chan, more!” Oikawa demanded, half whining. 

 

“I can’t be doing all the work, Lazykawa. Move or something”

And he did. Oikawa bucked his hips and thrusted into Hajime’s hand like his life depended on it. He didn’t moan, but soon he was panting.

 

“I-Iwa-chan.” He gasped. 

 

“I-I’m gonna c-cum!”

 

Finally, Oikawa was loud. As he shuddered, he wailed and as he wailed, cum spilled into Hajime’s hand. Hajime didn’t think he’d ever seen a more beautiful sight than his best friend coming undone because of him. He knew he shouldn’t be thinking that way, but it was true, how could anyone resist Oikawa Tooru, especially the boy who had been in love with him for years?

 

After a few minutes, Tooru sat up, beaming.

 

“My turn!” he declared.

 

“You really don’t have to.” Hajime insisted, even though his neglected cock was painfully hard. He’d have to get rid of Oikawa and deal with it himself. Or…

 

“I’m an experiential learner, Iwa-chan. I can’t learn properly without doing things. Haha, doing things. And I need to show you how much I learned.” He argued, with a greasy wink. 

 

Hajime gave in and Oikawa moved closer, quickly removing everything between himself and Hajime’s cock with ease. He clasped his hand around Hajime’s cock and awkwardly pumped, clearly inexperienced, but it still felt blissful to Hajime. Maybe that was just because it was Oikawa. However, this was Oikawa, and Oikawa was nothing if not a perfectionist and a fast learner. By the time Hajime reached his climax, Oikawa had improved greatly and managed to make him moan loudly. He swiped his thumb over the slit of Hajime’s cock (where did he learn that?) and Hajime came with no warning. 

 

Once Hajime had ridden out the orgasm, he looked up at Oikawa and said, “Okay, I think that’s enough for today. I need to get to work and I don’t to do too much in case you regret it.”

 

Oikawa protested but Hajime wouldn’t let him have his way, not this time. Hajime was tired and Oikawa looked at least as exhausted, so he eventually gave in, put his pants back on and walked towards the door. 

 

Oikawa placed his hand on the doorknob, but before leaving he turned back and softly said, “Hey, Iwa-chan? Thanks. I don’t regret anything,” with a beautiful smile on his face.

 

He promptly left and Hajime was glad because this made his pulse rise and his breath hitch more than what they had just done had. Iwaizumi Hajime was so madly in love with this ridiculous, crazy, beautiful, wonderful boy. 

 

This was a terrible idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on tumblr @nonbiryani or twitter @d0rit0ast to scream about Iwaoi!
> 
> I'll try to update this asap, unlike my previous fics..oops...


End file.
